1. Field
This invention relates to methods for manufacturing panels, as well as to panels which can be obtained by means of such methods.
More particularly, the invention relates to methods for manufacturing panels of the type which is at least composed of a substrate and a top layer provided on this substrate and comprising a printed decor. Herein, this may relate, for example, to furniture panels, ceiling panels, floor panels or the like, which substantially consist of an MDF or HDF (Medium or High Density Fiberboard) basic panel or substrate and a top layer provided thereon. In particular, it relates to a method wherein one or more material layers are provided on the substrate, wherein at least one of these material layers is provided by means of a print performed directly on the substrate, wherein this print then forms at least a portion of said printed decor.
2. Related Art
Such panels are known as such, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,067 or DE 195 32 819 A1. From the above documents, it is also known that said material layers may comprise one or more primer layers, wherein these primer layers extend substantially underneath said print, and/or may comprise one or more finishing layers, which extend substantially above said print. Such finishing layers may comprise, for example, transparent or translucent synthetic material layers, which form a protective layer above the printed decor and can comprise, for example, wear-resistant particles, such as aluminum oxide. It is not excluded that this protective layer comprises a material sheet, such as a paper sheet.
The state of the art in connection with panels which are provided with a print performed directly on the substrate further becomes clear from the documents WO 01/48333, WO 02/00449, WO 2004/042168, EP 1 454 763, DE 197 25 829 C1 and DE 10 2004 009 160 A1.
It is known, amongst others, from WO 01/48333, that either lacquers or synthetic resins may be applied for realizing said material layers. In the case of synthetic resins, these are applied by means of a carrier sheet, which has been provided beforehand with such synthetic resin and is provided on the substrate by means of a heated press. In the case of lacquers, for example, UV-curing lacquers can be applied.
It is known, amongst others, from DE 197 25 829 C1 or EP 1 454 763, that one or more synthetic resins applied in liquid form can be applied for realizing said material layers. After these resin layers are dried, they are cured in a heated press. By means of such method, paper-free top layers can be realized.